Spellbound (Short)
}} Spellbound is a short film. In it, Spider-Man and Iron Man face off against Loki. Plot swings through the city. He lands on a rooftop and is joined by . Together they face off against . Loki readies his and fires. Spider-Man and Iron Man leap out of the way. The blast explodes behind them. Iron Man lands and readies his . However, he is blasted back by another blast. He comes to a halt across the roof. Spider-Man lands near him and examines him. He then runs to face off against Loki. Loki also runs forward, twirls around, and fires again hitting Spider-Man. The hero drops then slowly rises, his eyes glowing blue. Loki calmly walks behind him. He stops and looks at Iron Man, who is slowly rising. Spider-Man turns to see and Loki points at him. Iron Man stands and rubs his head. Suddenly, Spider-Man kicks him back. Iron Man stares off against his ally. He flies forward and swings a punch but Spider-Man dodges it. He fires a repulsor blast but Spider-Man dodges and propels himself forward crashing Iron Man through the wall. Loki glares at the two heroes fighting. Iron Man struggles to keep Spider-Man off him. Spider-Man fires but Iron Man aims Spider-Mans' hand out of his way. He then aims Spider-Man's hand so the webbing hits the scepter. The scepter flies out of Loki's hand into Iron Man's. Loki looks shocked. Spider-Man stands recovering himself. He blinks and the blue disappears from his eyes. They stare at Loki then walk forward. Spider-Man grabs the scepter out of Iron Man's hand and walks forward. Loki slowly backs away as the glow of the scepter comes nearer. Later, Loki's eyes have turned blue. He looks around and flaps his wings like a . He struts forward bobbing his head. He scratches his foot on the ground and walks around. Spider-Man points the scepter and laughs. Iron Man just stares at him. Spider-Man notices and stops laughing. Iron Man shakes his head and demands the scepter back. Spider-Man reluctantly hands it back. Continuity *Only appearance of Spider-Man and Iron Man. *Loki would return for and . *Iron Man's would appear in . Background Marvel Entertainment and Funko collaborated to bring a series of short films with this one being the first. Senior vice President of Animation and Family Entertainment Cort Lane said of the series "Telling Marvel stories in the Funko Pop! aesthetic is a special kind of magic unlike anything we've ever done. These shorts are both hilarious and action-packed, and irresistibly adorable too. Really, I think all audiences will love them." Funko Director of Marketing Mark Robben said "We hope fans enjoy these short films as much as they do collecting Pop!, and hopefully we’ll be able to create many more."Marvel Funko Pops Come to Life in a New Short Film Series at Superhero Hype The characters are unvoiced, relying on visuals. Animation Animation was done completely in computer imagery by A Large Evil Corporation. The characters are designed to look like Funko's signature vinyl bobblehead dolls. Loki and his scepter are based on the versions seen in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Video References External Links *Twitter *YouTube *Tumblr Category:Funko Universe Category:Spellbound (Short)